Frank's Proposal
by QueenKas
Summary: Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He flipped the top open and stared down at the sparkling diamond ring that sat nestled in the box.


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

**Pairings/Characters: Frank x Alice  
A/N: Muggle!AU**

* * *

Frank started his night in the Kitchen. His girlfriend was working late tonight and was not expected home for another three hours. He wanted to cook her a nice meal for when she got home. He also had another plan. Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He flipped the top open and stared down at the sparkling diamond ring that sat nestled in the box.

The ring belonged to Alice's grandmother and Frank was beyond nervous to ask for Alice's hand in marriage. He was pretty sure she'd say yes since they had been dating for almost five years but the nerves weren't going away.

Frank put the lasagna together and tented some aluminum foil over the pasta dish. When he checked the time he saw that he still had another forty five minutes before he could but the lasagna in so he pulled out a beer and within minutes the bottle was empty.

Frank grabbed another and wandered towards the dining room. He sat heavily in one of the chairs and took another pull from his new beer. He pulled the ring once more out of his pocket and looked down at the ring and sighed.

He didn't even know what he was going to say. Should he just ask? Should he have a speech ready? When should he ask? Before or after dinner? During dinner? Should he get down on one knee?

As every question entered his mind the more nervous he got. His mouth felt dry and it felt far too hot in the house. He finished his beer and walked into the Kitchen to grab another and he made a detour to the hallway and turned the thermostat down a couple degrees. It didn't help.

By the time enough time had passed that Frank could put dinner in the oven he had finished another beer.

Frank put the lasagna in and decided to make some salad to go with dinner. He knew Alice love a nice fresh salad with dinner no matter what they were having. So after a couple minute the salad was ready and in the fridge just waiting until just before dinner to put the dressing on.

Frank walked back to the living room and figured he could sit back and relax with a nice glass of whiskey while he waited for his wife to arrive.

Frank could sit still for long though. His leg kept bounces and his nerves got the best of him. Instead of relaxing on the couch he paced back and forth across the carpeted floor of his living room. He could feel his hands shake and his stomach turn.

'Maybe all that alcohol was not a great idea' Frank thought to himself.

After the timer beeped and Frank pulled the delicious smelling pasta from the oven to rest on the counter he finally sat down on the couch. He looked up at the block and saw that he had about thirty minutes until Alice was home. He pulled the ring out one last time and stared at is with blurry vision.

His eyes felt heavy and before he could even understand what was happening Frank slid down slightly on the couch, with his head titled back, fully asleep.

* * *

Alice pushed through the front door and kicked it closed behind her. She leant back on the door and closed her eyes. She was so relieved to be home.

Alice took a deep breath and almost moaned at the delicious smell of marinara sauce and melted cheese.

"Babe?" she called out but received no response.

Alice shrugged off her work bag and kick off her heels. She hung up her jacket and left the entry way to make her way into the living room. She could hear the television and assume that Frank just couldn't hear her over the loud infomercial that was playing.

When she turned the corner she stopped immediately and leant against the nearby wall. She crossed her arms and looked at the man she loved with a soft smile.

Frank was fast asleep on the couch, no wonder he didn't answer her when she called out.

Alice approached the now snoring man and knelt beside him. She ran her hand through his soft black hair and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Just as she was about to stand up she looked down and caught sight of the ring in her boyfriend's hand.

She gasped and fell back on her butt. She sat, stunned, on the floor and just stared at the ring. Her grandmother's ring.

"Wow" she whispered with tears in her eyes. She clear her throat and made a choice. She snapped the ring box closed and put the ring in Frank's pocket and left the man to slumber.

She walked into the Kitchen and served herself up some lasagna and when she opened the fridge to grab a drink she saw the pre-made salad.

"Gosh I love that man" she whispered to herself and filed up a bowl with the delicious garden salad.

After she had finished dinner she packed everything up in containers and found places for everything in the fridge and turned off the lights.

Alice then turned off the television and placed the throw from the back of the couch of the snoring man. She kissed his forehead once more and whispered, "I love you" before she went to bed for the night.

* * *

"…and I think how lucky I am. I mean I can't stop looking at you. You are my dream come true. Every time I see you I love you even more. I can't imagine my life without you"

Alice pushed open the door to see Frank looking at himself in the mirror. When he heard the door creak he spun around.

"Alice!" he said shocked.

"Frank" Alice said slowly, "What are you doing?" she asked, despite the fact that she knew very well what the man had been doing.

"Nothing"

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Nobody, just myself" he said, his voice almost an octave higher than normal.

"You were telling yourself how much you love you?" She asked with an amused grin and a quirked eyebrow.

"No, of course not...I mean…it's…it's not like that at all" he laughed out with an adorable little snort, "Let's go downstairs and I'll explain" he said and moved forward to force Alice backwards out of the bathroom.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"Can we please go downstairs?" Frank begged.

"No. Why?"

"Fine. Here's good too I guess" Frank said and looked around. This was not what he pictured but he would make do with what he had.

"I've been thinking a lot. And I want to be with you. Forever. I can't imagine being with anyone else for the rest of my life. I love you so much Alice" Frank said and he slowly lowered himself to the ground, to kneel on one knee, "I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked and held out the opened ring box that he had pulled out of his pocket.

Even though Alice knew it was coming she still felt the air rush from her lungs and tear flood into her eyes.

"Yes" she choked out and grabbed him by the collar to pull him into a kiss. Their first as a newly engaged couple.

* * *

**Challenge: Every kind of Pairing Competition, Prompt: Canon**

**Word Count: 1234**

**A/N: Actual proposal was inspired by the proposal from Charmed Season 3 Episode 1 (Piper x Leo)**


End file.
